This application requests partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Somatic Cell Genetics, to be held July 8-13, 1984 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format for the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gorden Research Conferences. There will be 9 major scientific sessions, with 36 invited speakers, as well as poster sessions. Conference attendance will be limited to 155 participants. The topics to be covered include the isolation of mutant mammalian cells, genetic mapping, recombination, gene transfer, and the expression of transferred genes. Specific systems to be focused on will include oncogenes, immune system genes, hormone responsive genes, specialized genes in differentiated cells, and genes related to human disease. This conference represents the only regularly scheduled meeting dealing with all aspects of somatic cell genetics.